rupert and tiger lilly
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: at around age 23. romantic


his white fur had grown stiffer with age, the downy fluff of a young boy had morphed into the rugged fur of a young man. he stepped out of the shower, his muscular body outlined by the damp fur that sank under the water weight. he had grown. wide shoulders braced his powerful chest, and graced his thick arms. light ribs partially surrounded the system of chiseled abs that rested atop his defined hips. his raw, thick manhood hung from between thighs as hard as iron and as thick as the trunks of a young oak. Rupert passed the towel over himself, his fur and skin cooled by the gentle breeze. he looked in the small mirror of his two bed cottage and saw that he could shave his short whiskers later. a used car was outside, under the wooden hollowed shed he used as a car port. his job as a part time writer, and full time tobacco shop co-owner kept him a little more than modestly comfortable by British standards, but he didn't flaunt what he had, he just kept putting in the bank, and looking in the sale bins. Rupert smoked a pipe every so often,but always came back to his beloved cigars. just to try the American thing, he did a tad of chewing tobacco once, and swallowed it accidently. there's still a tan colored stain on the toilet bowl rim where he vomited. every other morning except Wednesday he would eat some fruit an toast with a fried egg for breakfast, but today was different. today was Wednesday.

the stand was not much more than two sheds nailed together, with a freezer, refrigerator, and big deep fryer, but Humphreys FC was the best in all of the British isles. the car door rattled as it shut, and before the breeze stole it away, the scent of fresh fried herring and seasoned, salty, greasy chips swam in his mind. he could mentally taste the sharp, yet flavorful malt vinegar as it caressed the crisp herring. the warm ale splashed in the pint glass, rocking the foam like the sea foam is disapated by a tidal wave. he went up to the cook and owner, James Morganson, and about politics, Irish freedom, football, and told a racist joke, before ordering two plates to go. James wasn't stingy with his portions. 4 pieces of herring, and a heap of chips wrapped in a full sheet of the previous mornings newspaper. he took his order and waved good bye, making his way to his ragged mini cooper. the shine of her innocent eyes lit his mind as the breeze touched his neck. the warm he felt around her would happen again, but it couldn't be soon enough for a strained heart. he planned to pick her up at the airport, then go to the pub for a drink, and eat the fish and chips there. from that point, he hadn't planned, reckoning things would just continue from there smoothly as they always had. all his old friends were still around, more or less. ping was living in hong Kong, working as the owner-proprietor of traditional medicine, and aside service of massages for feminine clients in need. he kept in touch with Rupert via email. some years after his old friend bill badger turned of age, he realized he had no been true with himself. bill now resides in San Francisco, California. Mr. and Mrs. bear live together to this very day, in their home in nutwood. his father, Mr. bear, had been injured in a car accident, and had difficulty walking. his mother, Mrs. bear, asked Rupert to not live more than 15 minutes away in case of emergencies. there had never been one, and probably never would be one.

Rupert pulled into the parking garage in London. he walked into the airport, ready to see her smiling face again. she was visiting him from Beijing, even though her parents called him the "white boy", or "Farang", and didn't approve of her seeing him. tiger Lilly had grown into quite a young woman since they last met 3 years ago. they had talked via email, but not seeing her face made the conversations less flavorful. she had called him once from china, but the connection was poor, and dropped after she said only 5 words. but those words hung on his mind like an anchor. her voice was like rich velvet, smooth, soft, and matured. Rupert stood there waiting in the terminal, and as all of the departed friends and family came together, he began to feel ancy over her absence. a tap on his shoulder awoke him from the inner worry, she was behind him playing a joke. she soon realized her folly as he wrapped her in a bear hug. his strong arms almost crushed the living day lights out of her. both of them didn't want the tender warmth between them end, but she was going to pass out soon, and thought it best to not die that particular day and squeaked out, "Rupert, i can't breathe." he loosened a bit, but didn't let go fully, fearing that if she left him now, he couldn't get her back. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

The fish and chips had gone cold, but the taste was still the best in Britain. the brass accents of the pub were few, unlike the new pubs with metal every where and hints of partical board, this place was the real thing. founded back in 1935, johnan's tavern was an old world classic, full of old world charm, and lots of alcohol. as tiger Lilly and Rupert laughed, ate, and drank away the hours, the sun sat over the sky line. the entire sky was glowing in streaks over orange and dark blue, with hints or red and violet. the two friends staggered out of the pub, lily's head rested on the soft fur of Rupert's chest, a hard thick sheet of muscle contained his slowly throbbing heart. she almost drifted to sleep to the steady rhythm, until she heard the door click open, and suddenly found herself sitting in the car. the cool air took the warmth from the seat. as soon as Rupert buckled his seat beat, lily's head hit his lap, and she was out like a light. Rupert knew better than to drive to with he had a few, but he was drunk, logic didn't apply. he drove slow, his lap warmed by Lilly. a smile spread over his lips when ever he hit a bump, and her soft voice cooed with partial awakening. they arrived at the cottage around 8pm, parked neatly on the front garden. he opened his opened his door, and holding Lilly in one arm as she rested her head on his shoulder staggered in. "were are we?" asked Lilly. "my place, don't worry, we get to the hotel in the morning", Rupert assured her. "hotel" pondered Lilly, "i can't stay here with you?" "oh", Rupert was sparked, "OK. i though... well.. great!" Rupert held out his arms to give her a hug, Lilly fell face forward onto the floor. Rupert hugged the open air, dropped to his knees, and picked up tiger Lilly in his big, strong arms. Lilly threw her arms around his neck, and nuzzled his thick neck. Rupert staggered against a wall, and slid down until he sat on the floor.

she sank her head into his belly, and realized without shame that the individual pockets of his abs were as hard as rocks. she nuzzled his belly through the thin white t-shirt he wore. she wanted to return to sleep, until Rupert picked her up and kissed her gently. she returned the kiss and they melted into each other, their hot, humid breath intermingled within their lips. they stopped to breath in unison, and pulled away from each other. she sat on his lap, knowing what her heart desired, knowing what she needed. Rupert gazed into her dark brown eyes, full of the same innocence and love that he had seen since they were both children. he looked into his, the light danced off the green jewels. she moved forward and taps her lips to his, and a strong hand placed itself on the back of her neck. Rupert slowly passed his palm upward, and intertwined his fingers into her hair. he pressed his hand forward, and drove lily's kiss deeper into his own, smelling her sweet floral perfume. a slight grown escaped the seal, and Rupert released her. "be gentle", she cooed, trembling on his lap. Rupert moves his hands up her back, and pressed her into him. her held her in a bear hug, and kissed and nips her neck, down to her soft shoulders. Lilly tucked her hands under Rupert's shirt, and felt his powerful abs, she spread her hands, and felt each rib pass under her fingers. the sent of his spiced cologne hung in her mind as she peeled the white shirt from his sculpted body. the sent of cologne, beer, sweat, and lust filled her senses, and made her slim, fragile body ache with lust.

she quivered on his lap, as his hand explored her with no remorse or care for her dignity. he pulled hard to him with one arm, and held her close, and tight against him. their hearts beat in unison as he put his other hand under her and explored her womanhood. Lilly drove her hand downward, and wrapped them around the hot, white shaft that was meant for her, and her alone. she tugged and stroked Rupert's manhood as he groaned for her. she stopped as ruppert grabbed her ankles and spun her around, unbuttoning her jeans. she slid out of them, and as the cold air rushed against her soft skin, she wrapped her legs around Rupert's waist, welcoming his warmth. Rupert unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and pushed lily's panties aside. he jabbed his girth into her body, and she quivered with lust, carving for more. Lilly rode her stallion with wild abandon. every drop of her body, and upward thrust of his hips brought them closer to each other. she massaged her clitoris as she nuzzled the soft, white fur on his wide chest. as he orgasmed into her, she felt the hot fluids spreading into her body. the intense heat triggered the animalistic sensations of passion within her. tiger Lilly trembled as Rupert kept pumping his pulsation shaft into her, she yelped and froze in orgasmic shock. both of them had spent themselves entirely on each other. as they laid there, exhausted by what had been waiting far too long, Rupert wrapped his arms around tiger Lilly, and they drifted asleep together.

author's note, this is pure fiction because Rupert will remain young in the hearts of children forever, but this was a joy to write. i hope you liked it, and keep reading. please join save Disney shows. thank you.

HI KIDS! If you liked this bit, check out my profile page for more free stories, or if you want the real stuff, the good stash of the novels in full size (28K - 65K words) all of it just full of the stuff we want, have a look at Extasy Books (dot com, that is).

My Author name there is Kelly Jacobs, and if male/male is your thing, get ready for an overload of thick, hot, slightly salty flavored ... literature ... yes. The books are 4 or 5 bucks, as apposed to 8 or more from Harlequin, which is tame in it's content.

Below are two links, just copy and paste if you please, and you will be directed to Extasy Books or my Blog, which update book releases, etc. Thank you for reading and/or enjoying. Please review and comment as you so desire.

Extasy books = .com/

Teh blog of me, says I = .com/

And while you're at it, please donate to the Friends of Pine Ridge Reservation fund, an organization that helps the needy and elderly of the poorest place in America, the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, do it for Jacob. This place has more alcoholism, more poverty, more homelessness and less hope than any place I have ever seen. They need help, and if you are a business owner, please contact the tribal council and talk to them about giving some sorely needed jobs to the area. Thank you so much.


End file.
